Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.929$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.929 = \dfrac{92.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.929} = 92.9\%$ $92.9$ per hundred = $92.9$ per cent = $92.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.